Not Over You
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: When Kisame wants to borrow a textbook an ignored letter to Itachi is passed along with it. With protests from Itachi Kisame reads it to find the lingering feelings and regret laid across paper. Will Itachi write back or leave those feelings alone?
1. Not Over You

Not Over You

By: Silverwolf

Itachi looks at his mother a bit confused as she hands him a letter. Mikoto smirks at her son, "there's no name to the return address so don't ask me." Itachi shrugs and tosses the letter on his desk. The Uchiha returns to his homework without looking at the letter.

Itachi shoves the books to his bag after completing his homework. Along with them goes the unopened letter. The raven places the backpack along the doorknob to wait for the morning. Itachi hits the bed without a second thought.

The arrives at the university with everyone calling his name; wanting everything from his notes to last night's homework. Itachi sighs as he hears Kisame call. Itachi doesn't wait for Kisame to ask. "I told you before you should do the work yourself." Kisame shakes his head, "actually, I wanted to use your book for a bit. I spilled a Pepsi on my homework." Itachi sighs and digs through his bag for his book. He hands the textbook over to Kisame. Itachi makes a face as he realizes exactly what is peeking from the bottom of the text. Before Itachi can retrieve the unopened letter it is in the hands of his best friend.

Kisame rips the envelope open without a second thought. Itachi reaches for the letter, "that's a felony you know..." Kisame begins reading through the neat scribe along the paper. "I found it, I didn't steal your mail. You gave it to me anyway."

_Itachi,_

_It's been quite a while since we've spoke. I can honestly say I miss you. How's your family? Sasuke still look like you? I've been busy here. But I haven't forgotten. I can say I'm truly sorry my brothers acted so crazy over us being together. Even if we weren't exactly serious yet._

_I wish we had been serious though. I can't say I've forgotten any of the past. I can also say I love you still. I know I shouldn't say that. I don't have the right to even think like that. Expecially since both of my brothers ended up fighting with you that night. _

_To think we didn't even do anything more than kiss. I can't say I didn't want more though. I thought you should know I did make it into the university I wanted. I know I don't actually have the right to even write this letter to you._

_I should just leave you alone. I know that. Especially since I'm the reason Yahiko and Nagato decided to ambush you for the next few days. After getting you beat up I wouldn't write me back either. I know I'm rambling, but I can't help it. _

_Oh I should tell you before you even ask. I kept the pictures. Even the little gifts. I actually have a lot to say to you. I really wish I didn't get the university. Then I would still be around. I could have that second chance at us. Instead of having a full shcedule. _

_I've tried to say goodbye. I even tried to mail back the stuff I've kept. I really have tried. But I can't part with it. None of it. Please, I'm pleading with you to write me back. And if I do come back into town or you make it to where I am I'd love for you to kiss me again actually. _

_I'm going to stop rambling now. You probably think I'm a fool for even writing to you. I can honestly say I feel better after writing to you. Even though it's been years since we've spoke. I guess that means I not only haven't forgotten, but I can't forget. I STILL LOVE YOU! -Konan_

Kisame looks at Itachi. "Who's Konan?" Itachi snatches the letter from Kisame's hand. "You ever read my mail again I'll murder you." The raven stomps away with the letter in his hand. He doesn't even greet the classmates he knows as they greet him.

Kisame makes a face and enters the classroom. He places the book on Itachi's desk. "I'll just turn in my homework the way it is. I dried it out." Itachi glares at Kisame as the other male decides to take a seat on the other side of the lecture hall. Itachi stares at the letter even as the professor steps into the view.

**_A/N: This one was inspired by a song I found by Rihanna. It's called PS I'm Still Not Over You. Hopefully it turned out okay._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Sending a Reply

Sending a Reply

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits in a lecture taking notes and scribbling along the margin of the paper. The Uchiha had some of the highest grades, but it sometimes left him bored during the lectures. Itachi turns as he feels someone pull on the crimson tie holding back his hair. The raven gives half a smirk as he notices Hana Inuzuka.

"Kisame tells me about this letter." Itachi shrugs and continues writing notes. "Konan is part of the past." Hana continues her notes still pestering Itachi slightly. It was more playful than annoying. And the Uchiha was used to the Inuzuka's antics.

As the lecture ends the professor dismisses his students early. Hana grabs Itachi's pack with a slight grin. The Uchiha pokes the female in the ribs playfully before taking his bag. Hana laughs, "so not funny."

"You're laughing." Hana follows behind Itachi. "So can I see this letter Kisame's telling everyone about?" Itachi shakes his head. "It's just filled with leftover feelings. I'm not sure I even still feel the same way." Hana makes a face. "You should write her back. At least then there's no regret." Itachi shrugs and continues walking with Hana, "she seems to have a lot of regret."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Itachi makes a face, "her brothers spent a week ambushing me after they saw me kiss her on their front porch. The sad part is we weren't even seriously dating." Hana wrinkles her nose, "so they ended the relationship before either of you even started it. That's not a good thing. I'd kill Kiba if he ever decided on my boyfriend for me."

Itachi shrugs, "well she was in the middle of those two. I understand now her brothers are known for motorcyles and handguns." Hana makes a face, "that has to be rough for her." Itachi shrugs, "if we'd had a chance then maybe she'd be far away from it all. Though from what I understand she lives on a campus to be rid of it all."

Hana shrugs lightly, "and maybe you should've had that chance. Then again what do I know. I'm not a fortune teller." Itachi laughs. The pair continue towardst the student library to waste time with textbooks and today's homework. Hana laughs as Itachi takes to a novel instead of his homework. The Inuzuka taps Itachi several times under the table. The Uchiha responds by lightly kicking Hana.

Hana notices folded paper peeking from Itachi's pack. The female snatches it up. Itachi narrows his eyes. The Inuzuka smirks and then bats her lashes towards Itachi. The Uchiha rolls his eyes and returns to his novel allowing for Hana to read the letter.

_Konan,_

_There's years between us now. No reason to bother with the past because you can't return to it. I'm happy to hear you did get into the university. Maybe you'll have a chance to live for yourself without your brothers in charge of your life._

_I've been well. My family has been also. My father is still the chief of police and my mother is still quite the homemaker. Sasuke... well he's older. Though still as annoying as ever. I'm playing, he's doing quite well with his studies and is popular even if he doesn't like it. I tell him to get used to these things because they'll continue and he looks at me as if I'm insane. He's driving now... so I guess the world has someone else to look out for. _

_The past is finished don't dwell on it. I can't say there is or isn't feeling left. After all I've gone on to the university I wanted also. I have a lot of studying to do. I can't say I don't enjoy my schedule though._

_If I do mail this letter then you'll just be even more at a loss. Though if a don't mail this letter you'll continue to have questions about the past. Not over me... maybe there's a point in time where love doesn't succeed over life. _

_Listen to me, I'm busy just lecturing you about everything. I've tried to end that behavior. I guess I still haven't succeeded. If you are in town... then I guess it would be your decision to make on whether or not you decide to see me. Obviously I havne't moved. _

_If I'm in town then it would fall on me to decide if I wish to see you. Hn... that will be a tale of a decision in itself. I'll leave that decision open until the time presnts itself. If it does then I'll analyse the outcomes at that time. _

_May your life not remain trapped in the past. I do send you my best wishes. -Itachi_

"You plan to mail this?" Itachi looks at Hana, "I haven't decided yet." The female shakes her head, "Itachi, don't make her wait longer than she has to." Hana passes the letter back to Itachi with an envelope tucked under the pages. "Let her have a chance at finding peace in her heart."

Itachi shrugs and shoves the letter into the envelope after taking it from Hana. The female snatches the envelop and seals it. She hands it back to Itachi. "Write the address. I'll mail it for you." Itachi looks at Hana, "why?" Hana laughs, "because Itachi if I were her, I'd at least want an answer." neat handwriting scrolls both addresses along the envelope. Before Itachi can decide differently Hana snatches the letter and walks away shoving it through the slot to be mailed that afternoon. Hana grins widely as she returns, "see promise kept."

**_A/N: Well I've finally put together a reply to the letter. I'm not sure this is any good. I'm trying though. Thanks for reading. Also I appreciate the reviews._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Second Try

Second Try

By: Silverwolf

Yahiko tosses an envelope at Konan, "someone sent this to the house. There's no name on it." Konan looks at the return address, "thank you Yahiko." She notices her brother staring at her.

"Who sent it?" Konan shrugs, "I don't know." Konan examinesthe envelop a bit. "Yahiko, it reads Uchiha above the street address." The ginger headed male looks at his sister as she moves a bit of azure hair from her eyes. "As in well extablished business family Uchiha?" Konan tilts her head, "I would think so. I don't know any other Uchiha family." "How the hell did you get a letter from an Uchiha?" Konan shrugs, "maybe because I sent a letter to them first."

Yahiko shoves Konan's letter out of sight as the pair's older brother steps into view. "I'm out of here Konan. I have plenty to do besides hang around a crappy two bedroom apartment." Konan nods lightly, "be careful Nagato." The crimson haired male shrugs, "I'm the badest dog in the yard Konan, remember that."

Yahiko watches as Nagato leaves. "You seriously sent a letter to the Uchiha?" Konan nods. Yahiko tilts his head, "can I read it?" Konan shakes her head, "I'd rather you didn't." Yahiko sighs, "fine I won't read your fantasy letter." Konan laughs a bit. "Have you met my roommate yet?" Yahiko tilts his head, "you mean that goofy blonde... I'm betting he's into guys." Konan throws an empty water bottle at Yahiko, "that isn't nice, you know?" Yahiko shrugs, "so."

Konan looks at her bother. The female watches as the ginger male gives her his farewell before getting on his way. Konan glances towards the closed padlock hanging from a set of overlapping rings on Deidara's bedroom door. "I'm actually happy you've never met my brothers."

Konan opens the letter she tucked in her shirt to keep Yahiko from taking. "What's your answer Itachi?" The female lowers her head slightly as she reads the words neatly scrolled across the page. As she closes her eyes slightly a few tears fall. "I think I miss the past even more now." The female reaches for a pack of stationary while wiping her face.

_Itachi,_

_You wrote don't bother with the past... then why bother to even write me back? I could state I'm frustrated with you. But that isn't true. I don't mind the lecture; I never have. It's part of who you are. _

_I'm glad your happy with your schedule. I can't say I'm not happy with mine. Because I am. Do me a favor though... Itachi just tell me you don't feel anything anymore. Because I still have feelings for you. I dont' want to play games like children do. We aren't the teenagers we were any longer. Please tell me if there's anything there._

_You are right it would fall upon me to decide to see you if I'm in town. And I know I would see you if I could. I also hope that you would take the time to see me. Though if you showed up here my roommate Deidara would probably answer._

_He's fun. In fact he's the complete opposite of you. Quick to voice an opinion no matter the cost. Itachi, I do hope to see you again. To speak to you again. To know you again._

_It isn't the past speaking when I say that. It's me. I'm happy to learn your family is well. Though a bit puzzled to hear why you state something so mean over Sasuke driving. He couldn't possibly think that people actually drive like he's seen in those street racing movies. _

_I wish you every grace in the world. I send you my best. Though maybe since your family's been doing so well in the world of business my best isn't good enough. Itachi, I do hope you forgive my brothers for the crap they put you through. Also please don't hold that against me. Forever your girl... -Konan_

**_A/N: Konan tries a second letter to Itachi. What will become of it? Will the Uchiha give her actual feeling as he writes her back or will it be another lecture? Should this 'star-crossed' pair meet in person for a chance at lingering feelings? Review are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


	4. Opened Door

Opened Door

By: Silverwolf

Itachi shrugs and watches Kisame stand acting hopeless. The Uchiha tilts his head as a letter hits him in the forehead. Sasuke gives a silent cheer. "I'm not your mail carrier. Next time come get your freaking mail." Itachi narrows his eyes at his younger brother. Sasuke slips back into his room with haste.

Kisame snatches the letter from Itachi. The other male opens the letter reading through it with Itachi staring at Sasuke's closed door. Itachi snatches the letter from Kisame as a car pulls up in front of the Uchiha estate. Kisame laughs loudly. "Hidan." Itachi makes a face. Sasuke opens his door, "the devil worshipper's here."

Itachi sighs, "Hidan doesn't worship the devil." Sasuke makes a face as he almost falls after tripping over a cords running across his floor. "Smooth Sasuke, really smooth." The younger Uchiha throws a empty water bottle as Itachi only to have it deflected by his brother's hand.

Kisame laughs, "so you gonna write this girl back all ready?" Itachi makes a face, "and have her write me another letter? Why should I write her back again?" Kisame looks at Itachi, "you mean you wrote her back the first time?" Itachi nods, "of course I did. And I plainly told her not to live in her past."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "what girl? What's the topic?" Itachi glares at Sasuke a moment, "none of your business." Sasuke steps into Itachi's room. He points to a couple of pictures tucked under the plastic over placed across his brother's desk. "This girl?"

Kisame moves into the room to look at the pictures. "Is this her Itachi?" Itachi acts as if he doesn't hear the question. Kisame makes a face, "are these pictures the girl writing the letters?" Sasuke looks at Kisame, "what letters?" Kisame grins a bit, "your brother's been getting love letters from a girl in his past. They've been signed Konan." Sasuke tilts his head, "those pictures tucked there are Konan."

Kisame's eyes go wide. "Wow! Itachi is you don't want her I'll take her." Sasuke shakes his head. "It's not like that. If you know my brother as well as you think you do then you know he doesn't keep meaningless mementos." Kisame nods shortly, "do you think she still has the blue hair?" Sasuke nods lightly, "Konan once told me she wouldn't change what was true to her."

Kisame laughs, "this chick is hot Itachi. You should bag her all ready." Itachi rolls his eyes "since you like sharing everything tell him the reason she and I aren't together anymore. And don't use the university excuse. There's more to it than that, and you know the whole story."

"Because she has a pair of motorcycle-loving, gun-carrying brothers that beat the hell out of you because you wouldn't raise your hand against them for a month. After that you allowed Konan to decide the best way to protect both you and her brothers was to say goodbye and choose a far university."

Kisame looks at Itachi. "You've got to tell this girl that you still give a damn man. You and I both know you wouldn't have her picture if you didn't care." Itachi looks at Kisame, "her brothers broke my ribs with their boots. They broke my fingers with a pair of smiles. Kisame, I'm kind of surprised they didn't just shoot me."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "is that where the no name letters are coming from?" Itachi looks at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha narrows his eyes, "you've never lied to me in my life. Don't start now Itachi." The older Uchiha nods to his brother.

Sasuke walks into the room. The younger raven appears again with a set of keys in hand. "Itachi, give me the damn letters." The older Uchiha shakes his head. "I can't Sasuke. The past is over. There's no point in holding a grudge." The teen looks at his older brother, "grudge? I'm not holding a grudge I'm going to tell that damn girl what actually happened to you because of her and give her my opinion."

Itachi looks at Sasuke. "She knows what they did to me. They took pictures. She was tormented to. Sasuke, her older brother slapped the taste out of her mouth that night and called her a whore. And she'd never even made it seem like she'd lay down with me." One set of onyx eyes narrow towards another. "Itachi, don't let her cause you pain again. Either love her or don't love her. Don't remain undecided. And if you love her then tell her. If you don't please stop writing her. And please DON'T end up hurt again." Itachi watches as Sasuke disappears from sight; his attention turns to Kisame, "you should go."

_Konan,_

_I'm not sure if I should tell you. Though it's not like you didn't suffer for that night either. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from from. For that reason I don't have the right to have any kind of feeling towards you. _

_What happened with your brothers is long since over. I care not to open that door again. Though I will state that if you ever need somewhere to go away from them don't hesitate to get in touch with me. I'll do what I can to help you. After all you didn't cause the beating I took, your brothers did._

_Puzzled over what I stated about Sasuke driving... Konan if you saw Sasuke drive you'd be praying for his safe return home. Forget the movies... you'd think he was in pursuit of suspect with the way he drives. To tell the truth he once sent our cat flying to the front seat when she was asleep in the back window. That's how Sasuke drives._

_A roommate? Well hopefully nothing goes wrong in that decision. I'd hated for something to happen to you for any reason Konan... be it your brothers or even a spat between yourself and your roommate._

_Nothing like me? Maybe that's what you need; someone completely different from me. I spent so much time trying to lecture you during our friendship that even when you kissed me I didn't notice too much into it. I didn't want to. If I had noticed it would mean that I would have to recognize that we were no longer friends._

_Unfortunately I wasn't ready to say goodbye to out friendship even though we had our moments of kissing. I doubt I was even ready to have you stand by me as more than a friend then. I was rather naïve. And for that I owe you an apology. So Konan, I do apologize for not being everything you needed me to be at that point in time. And I grant you the grace to find better than me. _

_Forgive me for what I've stated. Don't dwell on the lectures I've given you. Remember I'd come for you if you ever needed me. I've lied for you, fought for you, and I was willing to give my life to keep you. That's the honest truth. I still have the pictures. Far away for now -Itachi_

**_A/N: And Itachi writes her back. the Uchiha seems to share some of those lingering feeling, or is he trying to reestablish a chance with Konan? Will Sasuke have a chance to share his opinion? WIll Konan have a chance to actually see Itachi again? _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Lecture Trip

Lecture Trip

By: Silverwolf

Konan stands watching Deidara. She laughs as she realizes the blonde is copying her every movement. Konan claps her hands lightly as her roommate takes a bow. "You ever thought about taking classes?" Deidara looks at Konan, "they have classes for what you're doing." Konan laughs, "it's called belly dance. And they do." Deidara shakes his head, "nope, no classes. I've never took a class for any dance."

The blonde shrugs lightly as a crimson headed male steps around the corner. "Morning all." Konan smirks as Deidara gives half a wave. Konan begins to repeat her routine. Deidara waits a moment and begins to copy her. "Shakes them hips girly-boy." Konan narrows her eyes, "Sasori that's kind of wrong." A raven female punches Sasori in the shoulder. "Quit making fun of him. Deidara laughs, "morning Kurotsuchi." The female grins a bit as Deidara snatches part of a candy bar.

"Dei, that was my breakfast." The blonde grins a bit widely. Konan shakes her head. Deidara lifts Kurotsuchi from the floor and swings her around in a circle. The female squeals a bit. Konan starts walking towards her class with her friends. The campus was slightly a buzz, but none of the group knew why.

Deidara points to a banner stretched across the hallway. Sasori reads the banner. _Antara University is proud to welcome students of Pandora University. _Deidara looks at Konan, "know anything about Pandora University?" Konan laughs a bit, "only that it's hard to be at the top of." Konan gnaws her lip a moment. Sasori looks at her, "I think you know something we don't." Konan sighs, "it's personal."

Deidara acts hurt, "you're my roommate and yet you choose that phrase." Konan sighs, "Pandora University is where I guy I have a past with went. I heard he's doing well there. Like at the top well." Sasori makes a face, "then maybe this guy should tutor me. Because I currently suck at exam scores." Deidara laughs, "if you put the time into studying you put into building puppets you wouldn't."

Sasori shoves Deidara a moment. Konan notices a male with long raven hair slipping through the hall. His pack has a keychain from Pandora University attached to the zipper. Konan notices the wire from a pair of ear buds. Deidara grins slightly, "he can't hear us let's pester him." Sasori grins a bit also. Kurostuchi tilts her head, "I don't know if we should bother someone at random. I mean what if one of you guys gets hurt by him?"

Deidara laughs, "nothing will happen Kurotsuchi. You'll see." Deidara goes to tap the raven male's shoulder. Instead the male steps to the side and wrenches Deidara's arm behind his back with little effort. "I suggest you bother someone that truly can not hear you." The raven male pulls Deidara's arm up a bit. The blonde yelps. "If I release you then you'd better be on your way."

Azure eyes narrow as Deidara is released by the raven. The male glances towards the group, "anyone else?" Konan's eyes go wide, "Itachi?" The raven male tilts his head slightly, "morning." The male turns allowing tailed raven hair to follow him as he disappears into a classroom. Kurotsuchi looks at Konan, "he's hot. Who is he?" Konan lowers her head slightly, "he's the piece of my past I wish I'd never let go. But it was either let him go or Nagato would've killed him."

Deidara looks down the hall with narrowed crystal eyes. Konan uses her tongue to play with a labret piercing. "Doesn't that hurt?" Konan shakes her head, "no, I've had it for a while." Kurotsuchi laughs as Deidara titls his head while watching Konan. Konan's eyes lock on a crimson hair tie as they enter the lecture hall.

Kisame flops into a desk near Itachi. Konan pulls her crew along with her. The group takes seats behind the raven male they seen moments ago. Kisame points towards the row behind them. "You want to say hello to your girlfriend?" Itachi shoves Kisame lightly. A silver haired male flops into a desk on the other side of Itachi. "Fuck, I don't like this trip." Itachi shakes his head, "Hidan, just be quiet." "Make me Uchiha." Itachi starts to rise from the desk. Hidan sinks a bit and makes the gesture of zipping his lips shut.

Konan snickers a bit. Kisame nods towards the azure haired female. Konan tries to reach for Itachi without rising from the desk. The Uchiha stretches lightly allowing his hand to briefly touch Konan's own.

Kurotsuchi smirks slightly, "he's flirting with you." Konan shakes her head, "I doubt it. It was an accident." Deidara shoves Konan lightly with his foot, "and I'm freaking blind." Konan sighs low.


	6. Past to Present

Past to Present

By: Silverwolf

Nagato steps forward after noticing his sister speaking with a male he vaguely remembers. "You obviously haven't learned a thing." Itachi passes his pack calmly to Hana. "Just move from the direction." Konan begins to yell at Nagato. Yahiko steps forward; unlike before the ginger male seems to stand in his brother's way protecting his sister.

Before Nagato has time to presuade Yahiko to allow him reach of Konan the crimson male snatched backward. "You wanted my attention." Yahiko swallow lightly, "hey bro, I've seen him on the cover of a some tabloid before." Nagato glances towards Yahiko, "why the hell would you say that?" Konan speaks before Yahiko can. "Because he's Itachi Uchiha. And Nagato he is the male I kissed on our front porch years ago." Nagato turns his attention back to Konan only to be snatched back a second time.

"What do you not understand? You have my attention." The crimson male stares Itachi down. The Uchiha only glares back in silence. The raven can hear Konan telling him to do what he has to. Itachi looks towards Yahiko briefly. The ginger male holds up both his hands but remains standing in front of his sister.

Nagato take the moment Itachi is distracted to hit the Uchiha in the mouth. As Itachi's attention returns to the crimson male the Uchiha smirks. Nagato swings again; this time Itachi moves to the side. The raven snatches Nagato's arm spinning the crimson male. As Nagato fights for freedom Itachi drives his foot into the other male's knees as he wrenches the same male's arms upward. Nagato growls a bit before it give way to a screach of pain. Itachi releases Nagato as he shoves the male with his foot.

"Do me a favor. Don't ever bother me again. And don't bother with the words next time you'll use a gun because next time I'll snap your neck like a twig." The Uchiha speaks in a low, calm tone. Konan moves from behind Yahiko. The ginger male doens't stop his sister as she throws her arms around the Uchiha's neck.

Yahiko lowers his head slightly. "I'm pretty sure I owe you." Itachi looks at Yahiko, "the past lies still, don't ever think I'll allow you to put your hand on me, my family, or your sister again. I'm done being the nice one." Yahiko begins to step away slowly. "You hurt her Uchiha and you will be dealing with me." Itachi looks at Yahiko, "I understand."

Konan looks at Itachi, "I didn't think you'd actually allow me to..." Itachi cuts her sentence off as his lips cover her own. "Don't live in the past. Live for now." Konan nods lightly. Itachi brings the female closer to him as he places his arm around her waist.

Konan looks as another female approaches Itachi. Konan watches Itachi takes his pack and smirk a moment. "Hana meet Konan. The girl you were so worried about me writing back." Konan loswers her head slightly as her cheeks flush. Hana smirks a moment before looking towards Konan, "pleased to meet you. Though I do have to say... you hurt my best friend and I'll be the one hunting you."

Konan looks at Hana, "I think I understand." Hana narrows her eyes a bit, "you better. No girl hurts my best friend's feeling without getting her head cracked by me." Itachi rolls his eyes, "Hana, please..." Hana looks at Itachi, "she needs to know that. I don't care how much you protest it... you know it's truth."

Itachi sighs, "Hana's just..." Konan smirks a moment before kissing Itachi, "worried about you; especially since she seems to know the story that lies in our past." Itachi looks at Konan, "I guess I have a lot of driving in the near future." Konan laughs, "let's not repeat the past." Itachi shakes his head lightly.

**_A/N: This is my last chapter. Thanks for reading and for the reviews._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
